Sakura Kiss
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Roxas and Namine rwally like each other and, wouldn't you know it, they're caught under a mistletoe. Whatever. I don't know how to summarize this. No flamiing!


Roxas put on his light grey sweater and picked up a present from under his Christmas tree. _I wonder if Sora's party is going to be a drag again...like last year. _He sweatdropped at the memory. _Trash was everywhere, the music was slow and so 1960's, there was no room for dancing and nobody wanted to dance anyway, and they were out of food and punch._ He almost turned purple at the thought and smiled. "Even if it is a drag, it'll be fun torturing him anyway."

"Hey, Roxas!" Olette called from the door with Hayner and Pence behind her, "Ready to go? The party starts in an hour, you know."

"Right." Roxas watched the trio walk ahead and followed suit.

The four teens finally arrived at the party and Sora opened the door for them. "Glad you guys could make it!" he grinned and walked back inside, dancing with Kairi.

Much to Roxas's surprise, the party didn't stink at all. The music was modern, for once, and fast, most of the guests were dancing, and girls surrounded Riku, swooning and sighing in admiration. He placed his gift under the tree and looked for a certain. pale-blonde girl. "Where's Namine?" he asked Kairi.

"I think she's upstairs!" Kairi shouted through the loud music.

Roxas nodded and walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, he discovered that it was dark and much more quieter, despite the fact that he was still able to feel the vibrations of the loud music from below. "Namine?" he called out to the empty hallway.

"Over here," her soft voice replied.

Roxas ran into a room that was pretty much empty, yet ahead was a balcony...with Namine stting on it and looking up at the stars.

"Hello, Roxas," she greeted without even turning around.

Roxas walked up to her and took a seat beside her. "Hey," he said, "Why aren't you downstairs with the others? They seem to be having a great time. Even Seifer and his gang." He laughed.

Namine laughed also and turned her gaze to the skater. "I'm not much of a party person. I like peace and quiet. Why do you think I always go to that white room in the old mansion?"

"Hmm. Good point."

The two teens sat there in an awkward silence, staring up at the sparkling sky. "Why don't YOU go downstairs and have fun yourself?" Namine finally spoke, "You don't have to be here and miss out on everything." She smiled at him assuringly.

"A-are you sure?" Roxas uttered, not sure why his tongue was breaking the words.

"Of course. Like I said, I'm not really one for parties and loud music." She looked down at her blue sandals and swung her feet, her eyes going up and down. "That's just not what Christmas is all about..."

Roxas looked at her. "Then...what is it about?"

Namine took a short breath before her explanation. "Well, I believe that Christmas is about having that warm, fuzzy, yet comfortable feeling inside of you and feeling happiness light inside your heart when you open a present that came from the people who care about you. And Christmas is also about GIVING your presents in good spirits to those YOU care about. And finally..." She looked at Roxas and then up at the stars once again. "During Christmas, you spend that time with those you love...and that special person in your heart."

Roxas blushed a bit when he saw Namine blush lightly before him. "Wow," he breathed, "That's deep."

"Hmm, hmm." Namine nodded.

"So...who's the special person in YOUR heart, Namine?" Roxas asked.

Namine seemed to be taken off guard and would've fallen off the balcony's ledge if she hadn't held on to one of the pillars nearby. She cleared her throat, blushing even more. "Well...I-I...um...I..."

Roxas grinned and mentally chuckled. She was stuttering, meaning that she DID have a special someone. But then his expression saddened. _I wonder who it could be..._

Namine took a few nervous glances at the blonde boy next to her and swallowed a small lump in her throat. _I feel like my stomach just shrank. _She mentally sweatdropped. "Well, there IS someone," she finally stated. She looked back at Roxas, only to find him staring at her with a cool-guy smirk. She blushed harder (if it was possible) and quickly finished, "ButI'mnottellingyouwhoitis!"

Roxas sweatdropped, mentally of course. "Huh?" he asked, confused.

Namine was getting flustered, and she didn't like it. At all. She faked a laugh and retreated off the balcony and back into the room. She hid her hands behind her and smiled. "C'mon!" she urged, changing the subject, "Lets get downstairs and have some fun. People might get worried about us."

Roxas rose an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior...calm and quiet to perky and chipper. "O...kay," he managed to say and followed her down the stairs_. Why won't she tell me who it is?! It's driving me insane!_

Olette and Hayner looked up and saw the two walking down the stairs, talking to each other. "It's Roxas and Namine!" Hayner pointed out, making Olette cring in her dismay.

The two blondes on the stairs halted as te crowd turned their way. "W-what's going on?" Roxas asked.

Namine felt her heart stop when she saw the crowd snicker and murmur and point at them. "What's so funny?" she asked in a whisper. She saw several of the teens point up and her eyes followed in their fingers's direction. What she saw made her gasp in shock. _Oh, no!_

Roxas saw Namine's frightened expression and asked, "Namine, what is it?" He looked up and his eyes and mouth fully opened.

The crowd finally laughed out loud and cheered, "They're under the mistletoe! They're under a mistletoe!"

Namine felt her breath and body stiffen all at once and looked at Roxas worriedly. "Roxas-" she started.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The teenagers whooed.

Kairi took out a flower basket from a closet and threw cherry petals over the two. "C'mon, you guys!" she giggled.

Roxas approached Namine and whispered, "We...don't have to do this, you know."

Namine looked into his eyes and felt courage come to her. Courage she never knew she had. Lighting up a smile, she whispered back, "Roxas, this is my sakura kiss..."

Roxas blinked, feeling his face heat up a bit. "What?"

"...To you." Namine wrapped her arms around his neck and, tilting her head upwards, gave him a kiss. A cherry blossom kiss. _I love you, Roxas. Merry Christmas!_

Roxas felt his head go numb and blank, but quickly regained his senses and composure and wrapped his arms around the petite girl's slender waist. _I love you too Namine. Merry Christmas. _Smiling, he brought a hand up to cup her cheek and deepened the kiss.


End file.
